


Streams

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Dates, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn Watching, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Requested! Jared is a camboy and Evan stumbles upon his streams by accident.





	Streams

Evan hated to resort to this. He hated that his therapist—a grown man—had even suggested this to him. He hated thinking about it. It made him feel dirty. He’d never done it before, too nervous to try. He didn’t even know where to start. He started clicking aimlessly on websites. 

That was how Evan ended up on a camboy website trying to ease his stress and anxiety with a good old jack off. He wasn’t very firm in his sexuality, but the images on the video thumbnails of men weren’t disgusting him, so he figured it would be fine to try and watch one and see what happened. 

He clicked one, wincing to himself as the obscene image got larger on the page. It was a fairly new video, and the quality looked less grainy than some of the others, so Evan bit his lip, unzipped his pants, and clicked play. 

The video started off simple, the camboy sitting just far enough away from the camera that his face wasn’t seen, but his body was perfectly in shot. He palmed himself through his boxers, chatting quietly with some of the commenters as he read their messages.

Evan didn’t think commenting on a video like this was anything he’d ever see himself doing. It was too much for him. He couldn’t type one even if he wanted, though, because he was visiting the site as a guest. He didn’t pay attention to the chatroom, trying to focus on the camboy. It felt awkward. 

Eventually, the boy on screen moved on, slipping his boxers down his legs and tossing them aside. He settled back down, taking himself in hand as he started stroking himself slowly.

Evan had to stop himself from looking away. The boy getting naked was why he was here, after all. He tried to watch the camboy’s movements. Maybe he could mimic them. He slid a hand under his own boxers, taking hold of himself nervously. 

The boy on screen chuckled at a comment. “You guys know the drill. No face ‘till we hit fifty. Just ten more dollars, you guys can do it.”

Evan blinked. There was a chance he’d see the boy’s face? He couldn’t decide if that might help his cause or if it was a breach of privacy. He tried not to think about it too long, eventually taking himself out of his boxers and attempting to match the pace the camboy was going at. 

A few moments later, and the boy chuckled. “See? Was that so hard?” He shuffled around, sitting further back on the towel covered floor so that his whole body was in shot.

Evan’s hand stopped immediately. Of all the people in the world this camboy could have been, _should_ have been, he had to be Evan’s very own family friend. Why was Jared even doing this? Probably the money. Everything in Evan wanted him to click away. He shouldn’t be watching Jared get himself off. Talk about a breach of privacy. But on the other hand, he was already hard. With how nervous he was, Evan knew getting back in the mood after finding another video would be impossible. He gulped. Jared would never have to know. He could pretend it was someone else. His hand started moving again. 

Jared went back to working himself with one hand, tilting his head back slightly as soft whimpers escaped his lips. He brought his other hand up, pressing two fingers into his mouth. He groaned around them, hand speeding up.

Evan tried his best to forget that this was Jared. He sped his own hand up, trying to make some sort of pleasure outweigh the guilt. He was soon hearing himself make similar sounds to Jared’s, knowing it must have been working. He was curious, though, about Jared’s other hand. Why were his fingers in his mouth?

Jared whined, adding a third finger as he quickly coated them in saliva. Before long, he pulled his fingers out, hand dropping down so he could press a finger into himself.

Evan’s eyes widened. He really hadn’t expected that. The look on Jared’s face was enough to convince Evan to try it for himself. He kicked his pants and boxers down properly, and awkwardly put a finger in his mouth. 

Jared moaned softly, working his finger all the way in and twisting his wrist as he stroked himself.

Eventually, through some trial and error, Evan was in the same position as Jared. It felt strange, but he curiously bent his finger and realized why Jared must like it so much. His hand didn’t slow down on him as his finger kept pressing into that spot. He was making sounds he never thought he’d make. 

“Fuck,” Jared groaned, panting. He smirked at the camera. “You guys want toys, huh? Alright, I suppose you’ve all behaved yourselves.” Jared removed his hands, bending over to reach off screen and rummage around. When he came back, he had a standard dildo in hand.

Evan gasped. He should have expected Jared to be more equipped than him. He would just have to mimic it the best he could with his fingers. He gulped, waiting for Jared to keep going, his hands itching to continue their motions. 

Jared set the toy down as he sat back, legs spread out in front of him. He leaned back against the wall behind him, reaching down to press two fingers back into himself as he reached off screen once again, coming back with a bottle of lube.

Evan took a deep breath and added a second finger to himself, hissing at the slight burn. He kept his eyes glued on Jared. 

Jared bit his lip, stretching himself quickly so he could add a third finger. In the meantime, he poured some lube onto the toy, coating it evenly.

Evan started pumping the two fingers in and out of himself, quickly growing accustomed. He watched Jared closely. 

Jared moaned as he added the third finger, eyes lidded heavily but not quite closed so he could keep an eye on the chat. He giggled between moans. “So impatient,” He chastised. 

Evan found himself speeding his hands up at the sound of Jared’s moaning, and even smiling to himself as Jared laughed. He didn’t think much of it, continuing his work so this could end and he could stop being a creep. 

After a few moments, Jared retracted his fingers. “Alright, fine, Let’s get down to business.” He shifted to sit up on his knees. He leaned up, positioning the toy on the floor beneath him. He paused to look up into the camera, winking and blowing a kiss.

Evan squeaked. The eye contact was unexpected, but not unwelcome. 

Finally, Jared sank down, letting out a long moan as he moved until he was fully seated on the toy. “Oh, fuck,” He moaned, dropping his hands down onto his knees. He whimpered, rolling his hips as he grinded down hard.

Evan pushed his fingers in further to compensate, his other hand twisting as he’d seen Jared do earlier. A passing thought in his mind was that he is definitely not straight, but it dissipated as waves of pleasure passed through his body. 

Jared’s breathing picked up as he grinded down one more time before slowly lifting up until just the very tip of the toy was left inside of him. Then, he dropped all the way back down, hard. Another moan escaped him, this one a bit louder and breathier. He repeated his actions, starting up a rhythm.

Evan was shocked. That looked like it had to hurt. But the expression on Jared’s face was a pleased one. He whined, speeding his own hands up to try and match the blissful aura Jared was giving off. 

Jared shifted a bit as he bounced up and down, leaning back onto his hands and causing the toy to hit at just the right angle, making him cry out loudly. “Fuck, yes, god,” He panted. He whimpered as he shifted his legs out from under him, instead planting them firmly on the floor, knees bent up. He held himself up with his hands, using his feet to push himself up and down to resume his previous movements. The new position allowed him to maintain the perfect angle, as well as take the toy even deeper inside of him with each movement. He seemed to moan with every other breath, pitch growing higher. His head lulled back in ecstasy, mouth open and eyes closed.

It didn’t take Evan long before he was in a similar position, biting his lip and moaning quietly as his hips stuttered up into his shaking hand and subsequently grinded down on his fingers. His whole body was shaking, and he suddenly felt tense, like something was about to burst inside of him. 

Jared’s legs shook. “You like that?” He asked, voice rough and a bit wobbly. “You want me to cum like this for you guys?” He smirked as he bounced his hips harder, grinding down onto the toy each time it bottomed out. His moaning started getting louder and more breathy as he was wound tighter and tighter. “Oh fuck,” He groaned, eyes squeezed shut. “Oh god, I’m gonna cum. I’m so close,” His movements started to lose their rhythm, becoming more frantic and desperate.

Evan was holding on by a thread. “P-Please,” he heard himself whisper. He didn’t know if he was talking to his own body or Jared. 

Jared cried out, slamming his hips down as hard as he could one last time as he was finally pushed over the edge. His body bent forward as he came with a long moan, rocking back and forth on the toy that was still deep inside of him in order to draw his orgasm out as long as possible.

Evan moaned, letting himself go as well. He came with a surprising cry of Jared’s name, eyes closed. He had never experienced something so intense. He panted, removing his fingers and wiping them on a cloth. Through his daze, he moved to exit the video. 

Before he hit the button, Jared could be heard on screen, voice a bit raspy. “Mm, another great session, guys. Maybe tomorrow we can play with something a little more exciting, yeah? Make sure to subscribe to me if you liked it and wanna see more!” Jared flashed the camera a bright smile. Even as he spoke to close out the stream, his hand was stroking over himself, drawing out his last bit of cum. “Thanks for watching. See ya tomorrow.”

Evan was completely transfixed until Jared said the last bit. It sounded too much like when Jared would tell him that as the final school bell of the day dismissed them to go home. It jarred Evan back to his senses, and he clicked the X immediately. 

\-------------------

Jared huffed, grimacing at the sheet of instructions he held in front of him. “Okay, add two drops of that blue shit to the first test tube.”

“O-Okay,” Evan murmured, doing so carefully and flinching just in case something exploded. Nothing did. 

“Cool, now add three drops of the red.”

Evan gulped. “There’s two red.” 

Jared groaned in frustration. “Try the first one.”

Evan’s breath caught slightly, but he grabbed a test tube and tested out the first red chemical. 

Jared leaned over. “Well? Nothing exploded, right?”

“Was it supposed to?”

“No,” Jared snorted. He grunted as he looked back at the instructions. “Okay, now add five drops of the other red to the second test tube.”

Evan did so, hands shaking. “Y-Y’know, maybe you should be doing this part. I can read you the instructions instead.”

Jared let out a whine. “I don’t want to!”

That shut Evan down faster than it normally would have. “Sorry.”

Jared pursed his lips. “Ugh, fuck me, this is worded in such a shit way,” He grumbled in annoyance.

Evan gulped. He wished he had literally anyone else as a lab partner. The phrases Jared normally said went straight to Evan’s libido once he’d begun making watching Jared’s streams a regular occurance. It made it hard to be around Jared. “U-Uh, just read it? I’m sure we can figure it out?”

“Just add three drops of the green shit to the second one.”

Evan did as he was told. “A-Are we done yet? It’s not doing anything.” 

“Hold your horses, hot rod, damn. Mix the two test tubes together and it should turn pink.”

“I really think I should be wearing gloves for this,” Evan protested. 

“Jesus fuck,” Jared groaned. “Just fucking do it!”

Evan jolted, nearly dropping one of the test tubes. “S-Sorry, daddy.”

Jared froze, blinking. “What?”

Evan was incredibly red. He couldn’t believe he’d slipped up like that. Jared’s last stream must have really gotten to him. “U-Uh…”

“Did you just- Did you just call me daddy?”

“I said buddy!” Evan blurted. “I-I said sorry buddy!” If Jared knew Evan watched even one of his videos, what little friendship they had would be ruined. Evan didn’t want that. 

Jared eyed him for a minute. “Pour the chemicals.”

Evan tried his best not to spill them as he combined the test tubes. 

Jared finally looked away. “It worked!”

Evan wasn’t even paying attention. “Yay…”

Jared didn’t bring it back up. 

—————-

Even with the incident in chemistry, Evan found himself knuckles deep in his own ass, literally, again that night, eyes glued to a live video feed of Jared opening a new sex toy. 

Jared hummed happily on stream, stroking himself even as he pulled the new toy out of its box. It was another dildo, but it was definitely bigger than his other ones. “Oh this will be lots of fun,” Jared grinned. “I think I’ll name it Evan.”

Evan froze. “What?” he whispered to himself. Was Jared joking? Did he know Evan watched his videos? He prayed that wasn’t true. 

Jared hummed to himself, tearing open a condom and rolling it onto the toy, coating it with a generous amount of lube. “I’m excited, aren’t you guys?” Jared watched the comments, giggling to himself. “Yeah, I’m definitely gonna let ole Evan fuck my ass raw,” he teased.

Evan squeaked. He had to know. Luckily, he’d made an account so he could get notified when Jared’s streams started. He removed his fingers from himself, wiping them on his towel, and typed a comment—his very first—into the chatroom. 

**123456789: _any reason for that name?_**

A few seconds later, Jared hummed. “Well, we all have to think of something to get off, right?” He laughed. “My thing just happens to be named Evan.”

Evan couldn’t believe it. He saw another comment pop up from someone with a rude username, asking if ‘Evan’ was Jared’s boyfriend. 

Jared laughed. “Nah. Can’t land someone like that.”

Evan took a chance. 

**123456789: _like what?_**

Jared hummed thoughtfully, idly coating his fingers in lube to begin stretching himself. He answered as he pressed the first finger in. “Someone good. Pure.” Jared shrugged. “He’s way out of my league. Sorry, but you guys aren’t gonna be getting any streams of me getting rawed by a real person any time soon.” Jared moaned softly as he worked in another finger.

The chatroom was filled with disappointed messages, but Evan only felt a glimmer of hope. Sometimes Jared would tease him for being ‘pure’, but if Jared actually _liked_ him, well. It would explain a lot. Now, though, he was feeling a little less than horny due to the initial shock of Jared’s words. He’d have to get back in the mood if he wanted the stress of chemistry class off his shoulders. 

Jared added a third finger, sitting back and taking his time. He moaned again, louder. “God, that feels good.”

Evan lowered his hand once again, resuming his previous position. Jared’s moans always seemed to do it for him. 

“God,” Jared breathed. “I will tell you guys that he called me Daddy today. Fuck, I had to go jack off in the bathroom after that. Sad, right? Sorry you guys missed it.” He crooked his fingers forward, a particularly pleased moan rolling off his lips.

Evan stopped again. He knew Jared was aware he hadn’t said ‘buddy’. But Jared had gone to...relieve himself, or whatever, afterwards? It had turned him on? Evan was learning a lot about Jared from this stream alone. 

Jared watched the chat with hazy eyes. “Wow, you guys are really into the idea of me getting off to him? Huh? That’s kinda sad.” He suddenly cried out, moaning loudly. “Shit, right there!” His fingers moved faster as he writhed a bit.

Evan tried to ignore his deeper feelings and focus on the dwindling arousal. He moved his fingers with Jared’s rhythm, finally returning to the position he’d been in before Jared had even opened the dildo. 

Jared pulled his fingers out after a moment, breathing hard. “Can’t let myself get too carried away,” he laughed. “I still have the main event to get to.” He picked up the new toy, eyeing it hungrily. He bit his lip, looking up into the camera as he brought the toy down, pressing it into himself. He moaned loudly. “It’s so big,” He whimpered. “Fuck. It feels so good.”

Evan didn’t have any toys, still, after all the streams he’d gotten off to. He added another finger instead, like always, keeping up with Jared’s pace and moaning quietly, no one around to hear. 

Jared’s legs shook as the toy moved farther and farther in, toes curling in pleasure when it bottomed out. “H-Holy shit,” He breathed. He didn’t hesitate before starting a decent rhythm with it, more breathy moans spilling from his lips as his back arched in ecstacy. 

Evan didn’t think he could reach that level of euphoria with just his fingers, but he could try. He crooked them, hoping to press into his prostate as his other hand went to stroking himself quickly. 

“Fuck, shit,” Jared swore, breathing hard. “M’ not gonna last,” He warned. “Already close. It just feels so fucking good.” He groaned, angling the toy slightly. He gasped as it hit his prostate, wild babbles of pleasure spilling from his lips as he moved the toy faster. “Fuck, I’m close!”

Maybe in a different life, Evan would have sent a comment telling Jared to cum for him. It wasn’t even needed, apparently, because he could read at least two messages saying ‘cum for Evan’ before his vision went white with the pleasure he was giving himself. 

Jared practically slammed the toy into himself, desperate sounds spilling out of him. A second later he felt the tension in his abdomen snap. He came hard with a desperate cry of “Evan!”, his eyes rolling back into his head and his body practically convulsed in pleasure.

Evan wasn’t far behind, Jared’s cry pushing him over the edge as he whimpered Jared’s name back to him. He glanced up at the screen as he came, watching Jared’s face. 

Jared groaned, body still shaking with light aftershocks even as he pulled the toy out. He was breathing hard as he reached down, taking himself in hand as he did at the end of every stream. He gasped slightly as he started stroking himself to work out the last of his cum. His voice was shaky when he spoke. “Th-That was the hardest I’ve cum in, like, months. We’re definitely using that one again.” He smiled lazily at the camera, eyes hooded. “Thanks for tuning in. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

Evan panted, removing his fingers and clicking out of the website before his thoughts could linger on Jared even a second longer. He cleaned himself up and tried not to dwell on anything that had happened that day as he willed himself to go to bed. 

\------------

The next day, Jared didn’t act any different. He went about his usual day, punching Evan’s shoulder as he approached him. “Yo.”

Evan had practiced acting nonchalant as well. “Hey, uh, Jared.” Practicing didn’t mean he was good at it. 

Jared hummed. “I think I totally bombed that lab test in chemistry.”

“Like, a bad bomb or a good bomb? I never know what that means.”

“Bad bomb. Like, grenade in your china cabinet bomb.”

“Damn. You were the one with all the instructions, didn’t you remember any of it?”

“Not really, no. How do you think you did?”

Evan shrugged. “I didn’t know any of the solution formulas because you called them out by color, but I think I passed at least.”

Jared nodded. “That’s good.”

Now was Evan’s chance, wasn’t it? He had the high ground, the information, the 411. He knew Jared liked him. And he knew he felt a whole lot of something for Jared too. “S-So, uh…”

Jared hummed. “Yeah?”

“Do you maybe, uh, wanna do something? After school? Together? With me?” Evan fucked up. One chemistry lab wasn’t enough to warrant hanging out. It was barely a reason to have a conversation, which they’d already exhausted. 

Jared blinked. “‘Do something’? Like, as in two dudes hanging out or, like…” He trailed off.

Evan couldn’t play too confident or it would be suspicious. He didn’t want anything to happen to the way Jared had actually started tolerating him. “Uh. Your choice?”

Jared’s eyebrows furrowed slightly. “Evan, are you asking me out?”

Evan gulped. He didn’t anticipate what would happen if Jared told him no. “M-Maybe?”

Jared hesitated. “Did someone put you up to this or are you serious?”

Evan shook his head. “No one– I’m serious, Jared.”

Jared’s eyes searched Evan’s face for a second. “...Okay.” His cheeks were dusted pink. “Yeah.”

“Wait, really?” Evan was mildly surprised. 

Jared nodded. “Yeah. I’ll go out with you.”

“O-On a date, right?” Evan squeaked. 

Jared nodded. “On a date.”

“Oh! G-Great! Um– I-I didn’t think I’d get this far!” Yes he did, but the doubt had been there. If Jared wasn’t going to question Evan’s sudden enthusiasm toward dating him, he had nothing to worry about, right? His guilty pleasure could remain a secret.

Jared blushed harder. “Where? And when?”

Evan blanked. “Uh…” He had said after school, but that was vague and nonspecific. He hadn’t thought of a location at all. He stood there saying ‘um’ for what felt like hours.

Jared’s lips quirked slightly. “How about the mall or something?”

Evan’s eyes lit up. “Oh! The mall! Yes! Perfect!”

Jared smiled. “There’s something I have to do right after school but we can go at about 6?”

“Oh, homework?”

“Yeah something like that. Are you gonna pick me up?”

“Um, I will if you want me to.”

Jared smiled more. “Cool, yeah. Sounds like a plan.” Jared hesitated before leaning up to kiss Evan’s cheek. “Um. See ya’ then!” He turned on his heel, scurrying away.

Evan was almost late to his next class, standing in the middle of the hallway as red as he could get.   
date date wait no stream stream stream  
\-------

When Jared started the stream, he was already naked, dick in hand. “Holy shit, guys!”

Evan was watching, of course, but wasn’t sure if he should get off right before his date with Jared. He always got really tired afterwards, and didn’t want to screw up the date. He still intended on watching, though, to see what Jared would say. 

Jared spoke fast, hand stroking himself quickly. “Holy shit! Holy shit, he asked me out!” Jared moaned as he twisted his wrist just right. 

Evan read several comments congratulating Jared, some asking if he meant Evan, and a few begging for Jared to bring Evan on camera soon. 

“Yes, Evan!” He broke off into another moan. “We have a date tonight! Unfortunately that means we have to be quick with this stream, sorry guys.” Jared’s hand never stilled. “Oh god, Am I supposed to try and fuck him? How does dating work?”

Evan blinked. He hadn’t expected that. Maybe he shouldn’t get off after all. He watched more comments flood by, mostly telling Jared to fuck him, but some complimenting Jared’s body. They must be new. 

Jared hummed thoughtfully, thumbing his head. He whimpered a bit at the feeling. “So I should try to fuck him?”

Evan sent a comment of his own, the only one that didn’t just say ‘yes’. 

**123456789: _maybe see if he wants to first?_**

Jared nodded. “That sounds right. Okay, cool. Now, back to business.” Jared sat back, continuing to work himself over.

Evan definitely wasn’t going to get off now. If he and Jared were going to– If they’d be doing things later, he didn’t want to be spent. He watched Jared in amusement. 

\-------------- 

Jared sat in his living room, bouncing his foot idly as he waited.

Evan had cleaned up nicely, his hair fixed and shirt pressed. He knocked on Jared’s front door. 

Jared squeaked, getting to his feet. He had ended up asking his stream viewers for help deciding what to wear after he’d finished up. He headed to the door, pulling it open. 

Evan stood there with an awkward smile, a loose handful of flowers in one hand. They were from one of his bushes that he’d planted years ago. 

Jared smiled widely. “Hi.”

Evan gulped. When he couldn’t find his voice, he held the flowers out. 

Jared accepted them, kissing Evan’s cheek. “Thanks. They're pretty.”

“Th-They’re sweaty,” Evan managed. 

Jared laughed, taking them inside and setting them in a cup of water. “That’s alright.”

Evan hesitated. “I’m sweaty.”

“That’s okay,” Jared smiled. “Me too.”

Evan took a deep breath. “Finish that homework?”

Jared nodded. “Yep. Are you ready to go?”

“Uh, yes! Yes, I am, um, ready!”

Jared smiled, reaching out to take Evan’s hand. “Let’s go?”

Evan wiped his hand harshly on his pants before shakily taking Jared’s. “Right.” He turned to pull Jared toward his car. 

Jared just grinned, following closely. 

\--- 

“Oh! Let’s go fuck around in Spencers!” Jared tugged him towards the store in question.

Evan grimaced. “Isn’t that inappropriate? The store? I mean, isn’t it just pranks and stuff?”

Jared laughed. “Yeah, that’s what makes it fun!”

“Is it really, um, date material?”

Jared shrugged. “Who cares? C’mon.”

Evan bit his lip and stopped pulling against him, letting Jared tug him into the store. 

Jared pulled him straight to the back of the store. “Have you ever been in here before?”

“No, but why are we going past all the– Was that a rubber chicken?” Evan seemed interested. 

Jared giggled. “Yeah. The fun stuff is in the back.”

“Rubber chickens are the fun stuff, Jared, don’t lie to yourself.”

Jared laughed. “You’re not wrong, but that's a different kind of fun.”

“I don’t see your point.”

“We’ll get to the chickens in a second. Look at this massive wall of dicks and dick related products.”

“I don’t–” Evan blinked. “Oh. Uh. Wow.”

Jared cackled. “It’s wild, huh?”

Evan tried to look away in dignity, but was too shocked. “It’s a lot. A lot of– There’s a bunch of them.”

Jares nodded. “There's boobs and vaginas on the other wall.”

“Is this a sex shop? Did you bring me to a sex shop on our first date?” Honestly, Evan wasn’t surprised. Jared had a lot of dildos. 

Jared hummed. “It’s more like a _joke_ sex shop.”

Evan turned his head just enough. “Then why’s there a wall of actual sex toys?”

“Oh, you know,” Jared shrugged.

Evan walked around Jared and was met eye to eye with a box advertising fuzzy handcuffs. “Oh? How is this sexual?”

Jared giggled. “Oh Evan. It’s for people who like to be restrained while having sex. Pretty common, actually.”

Evan really had a lot to learn. He supposed watching one guy get off for a month wasn’t gonna teach him everything about sex. “Huh. What about–” His eyes widened. In front of him was a package holding the exact dildo Jared had named after him. 

“Hm?”

“Nothing!” But Evan couldn’t look away. 

Jared quirked an eyebrow. “Interested, Ev?”

Evan pried his eyes off the toy. “No, are you?”

Jared hummed. “Perhaps.”

“Wh- Huh?”

Jared just smiled. 

Evan’s confidence was wearing thin. He didn’t know what to do. He instantly regretted what he said. “It’s not too big for you?”

Jared bit his lip. “Maybe I like it big.” 

Evan knew he did. “Maybe I-I like rubber chickens.”

Jared grinned. “Wanna go play with the chickens?”

“I really do, but also I don’t want to cause a disturbance.” The chickens were loud. 

“I’ll buy you a chicken. We can play with it later.”

Knowing what Jared was planning on, Evan was a little skeptical of the way Jared said that. “They’re expensive, just don’t worry about it. I-I’m sure there’s a rubber chicken app.”

Jared pouted a bit. “That’s not nearly as fun as trying to squeeze a rubber chicken to the tune of All Star by Smash Mouth.”

“I hate the idea of that but at the same time I can’t die without knowing what it sounds like.”

Jared laughed. “I’ll buy it. For science.”

“But it’s like $25!”

“I can afford it! It’s fine, I have some money saved up and nothing to do with it.”

“Fine, but I’m getting you something too.”

Jared chuckled. “Like what?”

Evan shrugged. “You like the, uh, penis things.”

“I do like dick, yes.”

“Not what I meant.”

Jared just giggled.

Evan rolled his eyes and faced the back wall again. He hoped Jared would point something out. 

Jared bit his lip, deciding to take a chance. He leaned forward over Evan’s shoulder, whispering to him. “Why don’t you pick something you think you’d want to try out in bed?”

Evan squeaked, blushing madly. “I-I was thinking more like a-a penis lollipop, p-plus you’ve already got most of this stuff, and–” He cut himself off. 

Jared froze. “What?”

Evan could hear his own heart beat. He reached blindly and shoved the box of fuzzy handcuffs in Jared’s arms. “Here!”

Jared took them, but remained frozen. “How would you-” His cheeks were growing increasingly red. He gulped. “Evan?”

“Rubber chicken?”

“Evan. Have you… seen…?”

“No!” Evan lied. “I-I haven’t– I’ve never watched– What are we even talking about!”

“Oh my god! You totally have!” Jared’s face was dark red. “Oh my god. The things I’ve _said_ alone- This is the most embarrassing thing in the universe, holy shit.”

Evan lost it. His eyes started to water and his palms were sweaty in an instant. “I-I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, Jared, I-I just needed stress relief a-and you were never supposed to know, and y-you said you liked me, and I-I’m hopelessly attracted to you, and I thought w-we could go out and I-I could put it past me, b-but– I’m sorry, Jared, h-here–” Evan shakily tossed him his car key. “T-Take my car, go home, I-I’ll find a bus stop.”

Jared gaped, blinking in surprise. “Ev- hey!” He set the box in his hands down, pulling Evan over to a secluded corner. “Hey!” He gently placed his hands on Evan’s arms. “It’s okay! It’s alright, I’m not mad at you!”

Evan was trembling and had considerable trouble breathing. “Y-You should be! I shouldn’t have even watched one!”

Jared shook his head. “I made the choice to do them in the first place. It’s not like it was private or anything! They were being broadcast on the internet, I can’t be upset just because someone eventually found out. I’m not mad.” He lightly rubbed Evan’s arms. “Please breathe for me? It’s alright. You’re okay.”

Evan tried. “I– I should have clicked off when y-you showed your face, but then you started making those _sounds_ and— I literally called you daddy at school!”

Jared’s lips quirked a bit. “Yeah. You did. I liked it. I don’t blame you for watching. I would’ve, if it were you.”

“You wouldn’t have used it just to get a date with me! I’m pathetic!”

“Evan. I named a dildo after you. We’re both pathetic. It’s okay.”

Evan buried his face in his hands. “It’s a big dildo, too,” he mumbled. 

Jared laughed a bit. “God, yeah, it is.” Jared was quiet for a second. “Evan, I’m sorry, but I have to ask. Did you ask me out because you like me and want to be with me or did you just do it so I would sleep with you?”

Evan’s head shot up. “W-What?! I like you! I-I was the only one in the chatroom that didn’t say you should just– Er, have sex with me. I-I asked you out because I knew you liked me, and I like you, and I thought you’d say yes.”

Jared let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding. “Okay. Good. That’s good. Because I really like you a lot, and I think it would’ve hurt me way too much if this had just been for my body.”

Evan shook his head. “I-It’s not, I swear to god.” He took a deep breath. “‘S a pretty nice body though.”

Jared grinned, laughing. “Thanks. Can we keep going? With the date?”

“Y-You want to?” Evan was surprised. “I didn’t r-ruin us?”

Jared shook his head, eyes soft. “Of course not. I like you a lot, Evan. That hasn’t changed.”

“I-I’ve been freaking out over nothing?”

“Probably.”

“Dammit!”

Jared giggled. “You’re really cute.”

Evan was red again. “N-No, not really.”

Jared kissed his cheek. “Let’s go buy that stuff.”

“J-Just the chicken, right?”

“No, we’re getting the cuffs too.”

Evan sniffled. “How come?”

“Just in case.”

“Can I at least buy you a pretzel from the stand outside?”

“I’d like that.” Jared smiled.

\--------------------  
the pretzel was gay  
As they stood in front of Jared’s front door, Jared hesitated. He took Evan’s hands in his own, lacing their fingers together. “I had a really nice time,” He smiled. 

Evan gulped. “Even though I–” He stopped himself. “M-Me too. Maybe the pretzel line will be shorter next time?”

Jared’s smile widened. “Next time,” He nodded. He edged a little closer. 

Evan offered him a smile as well. “So there will be a next time?” he said quietly. 

Jared nodded. “I really really hope so.” 

Evan bit his lip. “A-Am I supposed to leave now?”

Jared stepped closer. “Technically yes, but,” His voice lowered as he leaned in a bit. “You can come inside if you want?”

Evan blinked. “Rubber chicken?” His cheeks were deep red. 

Jared huffed out a short laugh. “I was thinking something a little different.” Jared closed the gap, pressing his lips to Evan’s.

Evan got past the initial surprise, melting against Jared’s lips. He kept their fingers laced tightly together. 

Jared smiled into the kiss, pressing his body against Evan’s. 

Evan moved his free hand against the door, next to Jared’s shoulder. When it touched the wood, however, Evan yelped and jumped back. “I touched a bug!”

Jared blinked, a little dazed. After a second, he broke out into laughter. “Oh my god.”

Evan was shaking the offended hand. “I touched a roach! Kill it!”

Jared kept giggling even as he pulled his shoe off, smacking the roach. 

Evan winced. “Oh, gross, the sound, jesus christ.”

Jared slipped his shoe back on. “I got him, though.”

Evan was still grimacing. “G-Great, yay.”

Jared grinned as he stepped close once again, hands on Evan’s hips. 

Evan looked down at him. “You need an exterminator.”

Jared hummed. “Okay. I’ll call one.” He leaned up to kiss him once again.

Evan made sure to keep his hands still this time. 

Jared nipped at Evan’s bottom lip. “Do you want to come inside?”

Evan made a noise. “Y-Yeah,” he said. 

Jared pulled away to push the door open, tugging Evan inside.

Evan stepped over a roach leg on the way in. 

Jared shut the door quickly, instantly pulling Evan to his room. The second the bedroom door was closed, Jared had Evan pinned against it, kissing him hard.

Evan relaxed, kissing Jared back at the best of his ability. He tried to match Jared’s enthusiasm. 

Jared let out a soft noise, his fingers trailing down over Evan’s waist to settle on his hips. He pressed his body into Evan’s.

Evan whimpered. He let his hands travel up to Jared’s arms, resting there carefully. He reflexively parted his lips. 

Jared’s lips parted in response, his tongue sneaking out to investigate Evan’s mouth. He pressed him harder into the door.

Evan whimpered again, louder. He let Jared deepen the kiss significantly, tilting his head just a bit for a different angle. 

Jared groaned softly in response, rolling his hips against the thing pressing into his leg.

Evan’s innocent enough sounds turned more obscene. He had hoped Jared couldn’t tell how turned on he was, for fear of being teased. 

Jared pulled the pair of them backwards, lips still connected, making them stumble towards the bed.

Evan took a chance and pushed Jared down onto the bed. 

Jared let him, tugging him down as well. He rutted up against him.

Evan groaned, awkwardly rolling his hips into Jared’s. 

Jared whimpered a bit, rolling them over so he could straddle Evan, grinding down on him hard with a groan.

Evan finally moaned, a desperate sound. He clawed at Jared’s pants with one hand and his shirt with the other. 

Jared finally broke the kiss so he could pull Evan’s shirt off and then his own, panting hard. He grinded down on him again, moaning back.

Evan shuddered, trailing his hands gently across Jared’s chest. He kept up his noises, Jared’s own sounds affecting him the same way they did on video. 

“If you want to stop at any point, just say.” Jared reached down to undo Evan’s pants, pulling them down and off.

Evan nodded in understanding, nervous that Jared might not like what he was packing. He tried to stay calm. 

Jared reach down to palm him through his boxers, shuddering slightly. “Fuck, Ev. You’re big.”

Evan whimpered. “Huh?”

Jared just moaned softly, pulling away to kick off his own pants.

Evan pawed at Jared’s boxers. “C-C’mon, I’ve seen it before.”

Jared grunted, kicking those off as well before settling back down on Evan’s hips, grinding down again. He moaned loudly to the feeling now that there were only separated by a thin layer of fabric.

After watching about ten of Jared’s streams, Evan had decided he really wanted to give Jared a handjob. He pushed Jared up a little and hesitated before taking him in hand. “I-Is this okay? I just– I wanna– Y’know, the mood, and all.”

Jared’s eyes fell closed as he moaned softly, bucking his hips into Evan’s grip. “Please,” He breathed.

Evan gulped, starting to move his hand. He let his other hand run up and down Jared’s sides. 

Jared whimpered, arching into his touch. “Fuck, Ev.”

Evan sped up his hand. “I-Is that good?”

Jared nodded. “So good,” He breathed. “Fuck,” He bucked into Evan’s hand again.

Evan kept up the pace, twisting his wrist the way he’d seen Jared do to himself. 

Soon, Jared was breathing hard. He fell forward, propping himself up with his hands on Evan’s chest. “Evan,” He moaned. “‘M getting close already.”

Evan hesitated. “S-Should I stop?”

Jared whined. “If you don’t I won’t be able to fuck you.”

Evan removed his hand. “S-Sorry.”

“Fuck, don’t be. That felt amazing.” He reached down to tug at Evan’s boxers.

Evan gulped. “These have to come off, huh?”

“Yes, please.” Jared licked his lips.

Evan bit his lip, but pushed his boxers down. 

Jared groaned, instantly wrapping a hand around him. “Fuck, Ev, you’re so big.” 

Evan grunted. “Y-You said that already.”

“It’s hot,” Jared breathed, stroking him. He reached over to the bedside table, pulling out a bottle of lube. 

“I-Is it?” Evan groaned quietly. 

“God, yes!”

“Glad you like it,” Evan whispered. 

Jared bit his lip. “Do you want to bottom?”

“I-I mean, I’m a virgin, I don’t really know a lot.” 

Jared hummed, smiling. “I’ll take that as a yes. Next time I want you in me, though.” Jared snapped open the lube, temporarily pulling his hand away so he could coat his fingers.

“O-Okay,” Evan whispered. He watched Jared carefully. “Y-You’re not streaming this, right?”

Jared laughed. “No. The computer’s off.” He reached down to press a finger into him.

“Oh, I– Oh!” Evan gasped. The lube was cold. He’d only ever used his mouth to wet his fingers. 

“Sorry, I forgot to warm it up.” Jared carefully pressed his finger farther in, crooking it experimentally.

Evan groaned. “S’okay,” he said quietly. He brought his hips down against Jared’s finger. 

Jared smiled, working him open slowly. He eventually worked in a second finger, pressing around within Evan in search of his prostate.

Evan let out little grunts until one turned into a loud cry of pleasure. “There!”

Jared grinned, massaging into the spot.

Evan moaned, squirming. “J-Jared, shit.”

Jared chuckled, slowly working in a third finger.

Evan shuddered, grinding down on them. 

“So eager,” Jared chuckled. He pumped his fingers in and out, eyes glued to Evan’s face.

Evan’s eyes were shut tightly. His mouth was hanging open, twitching with every graze of his prostate. 

Jared leaned down, kissing Evan’s tip just as he pressed into his prostate.

Evan squealed, his hand immediately in Jared’s hair. 

Jared chuckled, licking a stripe up Evan’s base. “You like that?”

Evan whimpered. “Y-Yes!”

Jared grinned. “As much as I’d love to suck you off, that can wait till another time.” Jared pulled away, retracting his fingers. 

Evan whined, breathing hard. “D-Damn.”

Jared kissed him as he grabbed a condom off the nightstand. “Next time,” He promised. He tore open the foil, sliding the condom on easily. “Are you ready?”

Evan stared up at him and nodded. “I trust you, Jared.”

Jared smiled, kissing him sweetly as he lined up. He pressed in slowly.

Evan hissed, staying still as Jared kept moving in. 

Jared paused about half way to let Evan adjust. “You okay?”

Evan nodded slowly. “M-More.”

Jared nodded, continuing to press in until he bottomed out with a groan.

Evan moaned lowly. “M-Move, please.”

Jared didn’t need to be asked twice. He carefully pulled out a couple inches, instantly pressing back in. He started a slow rhythm.

Evan whimpered, sucking in a deep breath. He gathered the bedsheets in tight fists. 

Jared moaned softly. “Still good?”

Evan nodded. “F-Faster?”

Jared complied, speeding up with a low moan.

Evan tightened his grip on the sheets. “I like–” He moaned. “I like your voice.”

“Yeah?” Jared moaned again. “You like it when I talk while fucking you?”

Evan had grown accustomed to getting off while Jared spoke on his videos. “Y–” He grunted. “Mhm.”

Jared smirked, shifting a bit to angle into Evan’s prostate. “You like that way I fuck you? You gonna cum just from this?”

Evan moaned loudly, his breathing picking up. “I-I might,” he whimpered. 

Jared groaned, pulling out farther for each thrust, slamming back in harder. “You’re so hot for me like this.”

Evan’s moans were getting desperate. He mumbled something unintelligible, but even he wasn’t sure what it was supposed to be. 

Jared moaned back, rhythm stuttering slightly. “You wanna cum, sweetie?”

Evan nodded violently, his eyes squeezed shut and legs shaking. 

Jared leaned down to murmur in his ear lowly. “Cum for me.”

Evan let out a whine, biting down on his lip as he came hard, panting. 

Jared moaned, the feeling of Evan tightening around him bringing him over the edge as well. “Ah- Shit,” He swore, shaking lightly. “Fuck, that’s good.”

Evan was whimpering, taking in deep gulps of air. He managed to stutter out a weak whine of Jared’s name. 

Jared carefully pulled out, pulling the condom off and tying it. He tossed it into his trash can, grabbing some tissues to clean Evan up.

Evan looked up at him with tired, lidded eyes. “Wow,” he whispered. 

Jared smiled, tossing the tissues aside and collapsing next to Evan. “Yeah?”

“W-Way better than getting off to your videos.”

Jared laughed, pulling Evan close. “Yeah.”

“God, I-I’m glad this wasn’t as awkward as I expected,” Evan admitted. 

Jared hummed. “I’d say it went well.”

“Oh, yeah,” Evan agreed. 

“Next time, we’ll use those handcuffs.”

Evan let out a laugh. “Sure.”

Jared kissed him sweetly. “I’m glad you asked me out.”

“I’m glad you make pornos.”

Jared laughed. “Yeah. Wanna take a nap?”

Evan nodded. “Oh, definitely.”

Jared kissed him one last time before pulling him close, burying his nose in his hair.


End file.
